1. Technical Field
The invention relates to power line networking, with remote power monitoring and control of appliances, within a local area network. More particularly, the invention relates to reducing the carbon foot print of in-home appliances by using appropriate devices for power monitoring, data collection, and control and communication over power lines.
2. Description of the Background Art
The communication of information over power lines has been known from the early 20th century but, due to the higher cost and other limitations for extending the connectivity, the use of such power line communication (PLC) systems has been limited to local area networks within homes, apartments, or offices. Basic devices for connecting to the power line for communication and power supply have been designed and used to provide service within local area networks (LANs). But, due to more efficient competing technologies, the infrastructure for power line communication never developed to make it a mainstream technology. A number of patents and patent applications dating from the early 1900s exist that cover communication via power lines. Despite this early start, power line communication technology has not become a main stream communication technology and the adaptation of this technology has been slow. This can be attributed to various reasons, including the higher cost of available devices and the lack of suitable devices for communication using power line technology. Thus, there are no power line devices currently available that can compete efficiently for standard voice and data communication against such technologies as xDSL, cell phones, and satellite communications.
It be advantageous to provide an application with which power line communication technology can be optimally used, and to develop devices that cater to such application for the future growth and development of the power line communication technology to bring forth its potential.